The Microscopy Core will support each of the 4 projects with state-of-the-art electron microscopy, confocal[unreadable] microscopy and fluorescence microscopy equipment, services, and support. These will include:[unreadable] 1. Electron Microscopy and High Resolution Immunolocalization of Proteins. The Core will perform[unreadable] electron microscopic sample preparation and imaging as a service to the projects. Conventional embedded[unreadable] section microscopy will be available, and we are one of the few centers capable of resinless section EM. We[unreadable] have a stereo imaging capability for both techniques. Facilities for digitization of micrographs and for digital[unreadable] image processing will be provided. Training will be available for investigators wanting to do their own[unreadable] sample preparation and imaging.[unreadable] 2. Localization of Proteins and Nucleic Acids by Confocal Microscopy. The Microscopy Core will provide a[unreadable] dedicated Leica TCS SP1 microscope and will train users in its use. Several Leica SP2 confocals are[unreadable] available on a shared basis. Confocal microscopy as a service will be available to occasional users. Image[unreadable] processing software and training in its use will be provided.[unreadable] 3. Live Cell Imaging. The Core will assist users with the imaging of fluorescent proteins in living cells by[unreadable] both fluorescence and confocal microscopy. This will include time lapse studies, FRAP to measure mobility[unreadable] and binding, and FRET to detect protein-protein interactions.[unreadable] 4. Localization of Proteins and Nucleic Acids by Computer Deconvolution Microscopy. Each project will[unreadable] have access to the Digital Imaging Center. This center performs deconvolution of microscopy image stacks[unreadable] and provides sophisticated digital image processing and analysis.[unreadable] 5. Microscopy Consultation. The Core will provide assistance with experimental design, microscopy[unreadable] protocols and instruments, analysis of data, and the preparation of micrographs and figures for publication[unreadable] and presentation.[unreadable]